Board 8 RAP BATTLE: tha LEAGUE 2
Welcome one and all to the reboot of the revival of one of the most hilarious and entertaining user contests Board 8 has ever had. This year's contest is sure to be an instant classic, so let's get down to business. ~ Cokes Following the premise of the original RAP BATTLE and its sequel, RAP BATTLE: tha LEAGUE, RAP BATTLE: tha LEAGUE 2 was sanctioned by Aeon Azuran, and was originally to be hosted by BesaidGuy. However, due to his somewhat unexpected departure from Board 8, hosting duties were taken over by Cokes311. This season will feature eight divisions of four competitors over a five week schedule. Each competitor has three divisional matches and two randomized interdivisional matches. At the end of the five weeks, the four division winners and the four non-division winners with the best record will make the playoffs. Rules and Regulations: * I'll make the battle topics for each match on an announced date and decide randomly who goes first. * There will be two raps each, alternating, each rap being a single post less than 12 lines. * If someone fails to post their rap within approximately 24 hours of the last rap (24 hours from the creation of the topic for the first one) they forfeit the match. Upon a second forfeit situation, a replacement will instead be used. * The 24 hour voting period starts from the time the fourth and final rap is posted! * You can’t vote on your own match. * Keep player hating to a minimum. Discussion and schedule can be found here Succeeded by Board 8 RAP BATTLE: tha LEAGUE 3, Board 8 RAP BATTLE 5 and the Gamefaqs Rap Battle League The Standings '~Pimpin' Ain't Easy~' 4-0-0 TheLastOblesik 3-1-0 TheKnightOfNee 1-3-0 Ayvuir 1-3-0 Aeon Azuran / WiggumFan267 '~Rosa Parks~' 3-1-0 Furious J 2-2-0 The Beginning 1-2-1 Shaggy / TVontheRadio 1-3-0 DigitalIncision '~Microphone Fiend~' 3-0-1 BBallman7 1-1-2 Seginustemple 1-1-2 fetusbucketeer 1-2-1 WalrusJump '~Oodles of O's~' 3-1-0 Ed Bellis 1-2-1 swordsman 12 1-3-0 SensiShadeSlaye 0-3-1 MajinZidane '~Mo' Money, Mo' Problems~' 4-0-0 sonicblastpunch 3-1-0 Swif7y 2-2-0 nintendogirl1 1-3-0 Forceful Dragon '~Damn It Feels Good to Be a Gangsta~' 4-0-0 AlecTrevelyan006 2-0-2 Xtremeblur 1-3-0 Jukkie 0-3-1 Princess Anri '~Still Not a Player~' 3-0-1 Cokes 2-1-1 Biolizard / Giggsalot 1-3-0 TimJab 1-3-0 DSRage '~**** the Police~' 3-1-0 ExThaNemesis 2-2-0 Rollthebones 1-3-0 RustyMrMokka 0-4-0 MaxedOutRyu The Results ~~''Click on the link for each battle to check the raps!'' ~~ ''~Week 1~ *'Sunday, Feb 8th 2009''' ** Battle 1: The Beginning vs. DigitalIncision (6-5, Begin wins) ** Battle 2: Ed Bellis vs. MajinZidane (10-2, Bellis wins) ** Battle 3: BBallman7 vs. WalrusJump (10-1, BBall wins) ** Battle 4: Jukkie vs. Xtremeblur (0-13, Blur wins) * Monday, Feb 9th 2009 ** Battle 5: Aeon Azuran vs. TheKnightOfNee (DQ, Nee wins) ** Battle 6: sonicblastpunch vs. nintendogirl1 (16-6, sbp wins) ** Battle 7: TimJab vs. Biolizard (0-10, Biolizard wins) ** Battle 8: RustyMrMokka vs. ExThaNemesis (2-10, ExTha wins) * Tuesday, Feb 10th 2009 ** Battle 9: Swif7y vs. Forceful Dragon (11-1, Swif7y wins) ** Battle 10: Ayvuir vs. TheLastOblesik (0-6, TLO wins) ** Battle 11: swordsman12 vs. SensiShadeSlaye (15-5, swordsman wins) ** Battle 12: Fetusbucketeer vs. Seginustemple (5-5, Draw) * Wednesday, Feb 11th 2009 ** Battle 13: Cokes vs. DSRage (9-0, Cokes wins) ** Battle 14: MaxedOutRyu vs. Rollthebones (0-6, RTB wins) ** Battle 15: Shaggy vs. Furious J (DQ, Furious J wins) ** Battle 16: Princess Anri vs. AlecTrevelyan006 (1-11, Alec wins) ''~Week 2~ *'Tuesday, Feb. 17th, 2009''' ** Battle 17: DSRage vs. TimJab (1-5, TimJab wins) ** Battle 18: AlecTrevelyan006 vs. Jukkie (6-1, Alec wins) ** Battle 19: TheKnightOfNee vs. Ayvuir (6-1, Nee wins) ** Battle 20: WalrusJump vs. Fetusbucketeer (3-3, Draw) * Wednesday, Feb. 18th, 2009 ** Battle 21: nintendogirl1 vs. ForcefulDragon (10-2, ngirl wins) ** Battle 22: SensiSwordSlaye vs. Ed Bellis (0-5, Ed wins) ** Battle 23: Rollthebones vs. RustyMrMokka (DQ, Rusty wins) ** Battle 24: Furious J vs. The Beginning (7-8, Beginning wins) * Thursday, Feb 19th 2009 ** Battle 25: Biolizard vs. Cokes (Technical Draw) ** Battle 26: Blur vs. Princess Anri (2-2, Draw) ** Battle 27: TheLastOblesik vs. WiggumFan267 (2-1, TLO wins) ** Battle 28: Seginustemple vs. BBallman7 (5-5, Draw) * Friday, Feb 20th 2009 ** Battle 29: DigitalIncision vs. TVontheRadio (2-3, TV wins) ** Battle 30: ExThaNemesis vs. MaxedOutRyu (12-0, ExTha wins) ** Battle 31: MajinZidane vs. Swordsman12 (4-4, Draw) ** Battle 32: Swif7y vs. sonicblastpunch (12-16, sbp wins) ''~Week 3~ ** Battle 33: Wiggs vs. Swif7y (0-9,' Swif7y wins') ** Battle 34: Extha vs. Timjab (DQ,' Extha wins') ** Battle 35: FD vs. TVontheRadio (DQ,' FD wins') ** Battle 36: ngirl vs. BBallman7 (5-6,' BBall wins') ** Battle 37: Ed Bellis vs. TheLastOblesik (4-6,' TLO wins') ** Battle 38: MaxedOutRyu vs. Furious J (2-5,' Furious wins') ** Battle 39: DigitalIncision vs. XtremeBlur (1-6,' Blur wins') ** Battle 40: WalrusJump vs. Rollthebones (1-6,' RTB wins') ** Battle 41: Swordsman vs. KnightofNee (1-3,' Nee wins') ** Battle 42: fetusbucketeer vs. RustyMrMokka (7-1,' fetus wins') ** Battle 43: Cokes vs. MajinZidane (3-0,' Cokes wins') ** Battle 44: Alec vs. SensiShadeSlaye (6-1,' Alec wins') ** Battle 45: Avyuir vs. DSRage (DQ,' DSRage wins') ** Battle 46: Princess Anri vs. sonicblastpunch (7-8,' sbp wins') ** Battle 47: Giggs vs. Seginustemple (2-6,' Seg wins') ** Battle 48: The Beginning vs. Jukkie (5-6,' Jukkie wins') ~Week 4~ ** Battle 49: RustyMrMokka vs. Giggs (0-7, '''Giggs wins') ** Battle 50: Avyuir vs. TimJab (DQ,' Ayvuir wins') ** Battle 51: Jukkie vs. BBallman7 (DQ,' BBall wins') ** Battle 52: Extha vs. TLO (DQ,' TLO wins') ** Battle 53: sonicblastpunch vs. Rollthebones (6-0,' sbp wins') ** Battle 54: DigitalIncision vs. Forceful Dragon (6-1,' Digi wins') ** Battle 55: Swif7y vs. The Beginning (5-2,' Swif7y wins') ** Battle 56: swordsman vs. Wiggs (0-6,' Wiggs wins') ** Battle 57:F Furious J vs. Princess Anri (DQ,' Furious J wins') ** Battle 58: KnightofNee vs. SensiShadeSlaye (DQ,' SSS wins') ** Battle 59: SeginusTemple vs. Ed Bellis (0-7,' Ed wins') ** Battle 60: fetusbucketeer vs. AlecTrevelyan006 (2-6,' Alec wins') ** Battle 61: MajinZidane vs. nintendogirl (4-6,' ngirl wins') ** Battle 62: XtremeBlur vs. TVontheradio (2-2,' Draw') ** Battle 63: DSRage vs. WalrusJump (DQ,' Walrus wins') ** Battle 64: Cokes vs. MaxedOutRyu (DQ, Cokes wins) ''~Week 5~ ** _________ (_ - _ , '''___ wins') ** _________ (_ - _ , ___ wins) ** _________ (_ - _ , ___ wins) ** _________ (_ - _ , ___ wins) ''~Postseason~ ** Battle 81: (12) Seginustemple vs. (5) AlecTrevelyan006 (5 - 2 , '''Seg wins') ** Battle 82: (9) Swif7y vs. (8) RolltheBones (8 - 0 , Swif7y wins) ** Battle 83: (10) Xtremeblur vs. (7) Ed Bellis (6 - 4 , Blur wins) ** Battle 84: (11) Giggsalot vs. (6) Furious J (4 - 6 , Furious_J wins) Canceled Completed Matches ''--> due to realosix departure from Board 8, these matches were not counted towards the official standing'' *Battle A1: Aeon Azuran vs. TheLastOblesik (0-0, ' wins') *Battle A2: Ayvuir vs. TheKnightOfNee (0-0, ' wins') *Battle A3: DigitalIncision vs. The Beginning (0-0, ' wins') *Battle A4: Seginustemple vs. WalrusJump (0-0, ' wins') *Battle A5: SensiShadeSlaye vs. MajinZidane (0-0, ' wins') Category: Board 8 RAP BATTLE